In current telecommunications networks, bandwidth is typically a limited resource. As communication access needs as well as the number of mobile terminals continually increase, the demand for both wireline and wireless communication capacity steadily increases.
As a consequence, it becomes increasingly important to allocate the available bandwidth in any communication system—especially a mobile communication network or a fixed-line (wireline) telecommunications network—in the best possible way, in order to use the available bandwidth as efficiently as possible.
Typically, the maximum available bandwidth is limited for all subscribers of a telecommunications network, at least those that are part of a common subscriber segment. This means that even in case that the telecommunications network would be able to provide a higher bandwidth (due to spare capacity of the telecommunications network, e.g. a core network and an access network of the telecommunications network) to at least part of the user equipments connected to the telecommunications network, such an increased transmission bandwidth (or payload data transfer volume) is not provided to the user equipment but, instead, a standard (or default) available bandwidth is provided to the user equipments, at least those user equipments that are part of a given subscriber segment.
As a consequence, network resources of the considered telecommunications network (that would be available to be used) are not used in order to provide an enhanced level of data transmission service.